John F. Kennedy
John F. Kennedy battled Julius Caesar in Julius Caesar vs John F. Kennedy. He was portrayed by Mr. Tibbs. Information on the rapper John Fitzgerald Kennedy was an American politician who served as the 35th president of the United States from January 1961 until his assassination in November 1963. Kennedy served at the height of the Cold War, and the majority of his work as president concerned relations with the Soviet Union and Cuba. A Democrat, Kennedy represented Massachusetts in the House of Representatives and Senate prior to becoming president. Kennedy was born into a wealthy, political family in Brookline, Massachusetts. He graduated from Harvard University in 1940, before joining the U.S. Naval Reserve the following year. During World War II, he commanded a series of PT boats in the Pacific theater and earned the Navy and Marine Corps Medal for his service. After the war, Kennedy represented the 11th congressional district of Massachusetts in the U.S. House of Representatives from 1947 to 1953. He was subsequently elected to the U.S. Senate and served as the junior Senator from Massachusetts from 1953 to 1960. In the 1960 presidential election, he narrowly defeated Republican opponent Richard Nixon, who was the incumbent vice president. On November 22, 1963, he was assassinated in Dallas, Texas. Vice President Lyndon B. Johnson assumed the presidency upon Kennedy's death. Marxist Lee Harvey Oswald was arrested for the state crime], but he was shot and killed by Jack Ruby two days later. The FBI and the Warren Commission both concluded Oswald had acted alone in the assassination, but various groups contested the Warren Report and believed that Kennedy was the victim of a conspiracy. After Kennedy's death, Congress enacted many of his proposals, including the Civil Rights Act and the Revenue Act of 1964. Kennedy ranks highly in polls of U.S. presidents with historians and the general public. His personal life has also been the focus of considerable sustained interest, following public revelations in the 1970s of his chronic health ailments and extramarital affairs. Lyrics 'Verse 1:' You've had your turn, Toga boy and now it's my turn to shine, You're a ruler, but that doesn't work on my side of the Rhine. Startin' to call yourself an Emperor, you just put on all the pressure, You drunk freak, you can't even keep your hair line together! Your first name's Julius, you sure you're straight? Little boys say it's more than Rome you dictate. I'd ask what you could do for your country, but don't make me laugh, The best that you could do is cut your army in half! 'Verse 2:' Rome is nothing, it's no longer BCE! Your time is up, even the senate agrees. You ruined a republic, turning it into an empire, And it's quite obvious the romans are gullible to liars. I don't respect you, but have respect for your predecessors, It's too bad Crassus died, Rome would have been better. (ooh!) Cleopatra didn't love you, well isn't that refreshing. Now it's time for Caesars salad to get some 'Merican dressing! Category:Gridline Rap Battles Participants Category:Season 1 Category:Julius Caesar vs John F. Kennedy Category:Mr. Tibbs